


Happy

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 15 minute ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Vincent is finished with false starts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A 15 Minute Ficlet of some stripe.
> 
> Originally posted ~2003-2004?

Happy...

It was an unusual feeling, Vincent realized as he looked at the sleeping man beside him. In fact, it took him a few seconds to find that the feeling had a name.

He was happy. While he'd been quite content for some time before and had even bordered on joy several times, happy was one of those feelings that he couldn't remember anywhere near as clearly. Relief, thankfulness, things like those were common.

But being happy, it had to be a byproduct of some sort of hormone released into his already abnormal bloodstream. It had to be a fantasy of some sort.

Pondering on it wasn't really an option though. Because along with being happy, there was a nagging bit of being sleepy that was gaining ground.

Everything was quiet, too, which was unusual. During the day, the noises from outside bled into the Villa and at night Vincent was used to being kept company by either the small radio he'd found and fixed or by one of the creatures that shared his body.

Everything was silent though, except for the slumbering breaths from his left side.

That was another thing. Besides the sudden feeling best described as the long lost sensation of being happy, Vincent was quite surprised when Cloud had decided to lay on that side, actually laying up against the monstrosity that Vincent was slowly learning to consider his left arm.

That too sent out the slight pang of happiness. If the night hadn't been a dream, if he could doze off and wake in the morning to find himself feeling the same feelings while still laying beside someone who seemed to truly care for and need him, then...

Maybe life was truly beginning again. He'd had enough false starts. But none of those were very happy thoughts, so he pushed them away, attempting to content himself by turning enough to push his right arm beneath the blanket and drape it possessively over the sleeping blond's body.

Vincent was surprised as even in sleep, Cloud responded, snuggling back ever so slightly to touch his body to Vincent's.

There was that feeling again. But now it was something that transcended happiness. It was like the thin blanket that hid their nudity from the night, something that covered and protected. It didn't have to be there, but it was so much better with it in place anyway.

Vincent slept with a smile on his face, perhaps for the first time ever.


End file.
